Elusive
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Elusive, that word described Farkle Minkus perfectly. He is the kind of boy you always dreamed of but never seemed to find though he has always been there. And if you ever get to catch his eyes, you'll probably just mess things up. He is too good for you anyway. Missy Bradford takes a liking to him and Riley doesn't like it! Pairing to be determined based on your comebacks.


Missy Bradford had never been one to admit defeat. Although, throughout the few last years she had somehow started to change, to mature maybe. Which is why with a new found humility, she decided to be honest with her friends when they asked her about her date from the previous night.

"Ugh, it was awful…" she said lining on her locker at Abigail Adams High school. "Dylan was a total jerk, he kept saying stuff like 'should you really eat that much food?', he kept grabbing my knee under the table and to top it all he didn't even pay his own bill since he 'didn't get much out of this date'.

"That bad eh?" asked Clara disgusted while Allison and Cleo shared their disapproval by shaking their heads.

"Yes…you know I'm getting kind of tired of the same old same old…why does all the pretty boys have to be total idiots!" furiously asked Missy. "You know maybe I should stop chasing jocks and try to actually find a nice guy."

"Hey what about him…he seems nice!" suggested Allison pointing at Yogi.

Missy rolled her eyes at her blond friend as she heard Cleo giggle. She loved her but Allison could be kind of an airhead sometimes.

"Okay let me rephrase that…I want to find a nice _and_ good looking guy." Said Missy with a little annoyance.

"Hey what about Farkle Minkus…" started Cleo as she saw him at his locker a few feet from them.

Missy huffed a mocking laugh.

"Have you not just heard what I said…I want a hot babe not an elf…" she said through gritted teeth her back turned from the boy.

The three girls looked at each other confused.

"Um, when exactly was the last time you saw Farkle?" asked Clara.

"In the 7th grade…with the whole Lucas fiasco I did everything in my power to avoid Riley and her little bunch." She replied with a hint of disgust.

"Well look behind you, Farkle's right there and you might be surprised." Said Cleo with confidence.

Missy turned with a skeptic look almost looking at the floor expecting to see the top of the boy's head from that angle. Instead she was met by a pluto t-shirt. She lifted her head slowly at the same time as her mouth dropped.

Cleo being her sassy self whispered in Missy's ear: "Hottest elf you've ever seen am I right?"

"You know I wanted to ask him out since he recently got on the market again…he was dating that genius girl Smackle but they called it quits two weeks ago. But since you look more in need of a sweet guy than me…I guess I could let you have him!" said Clara smoothly.

Having pulled herself together, Missy looked at the redhead with a smirk.

"You my dear are a real friend!" she said making a step toward the boy.

"Wait." She suddenly stopped. "My history with him and his friends isn't exactly the best…"

"So what!" answered Cleo. "It's nothing the Missy charm can't overcome."

"Yah…and he's like really smart…so he wouldn't turn you off cause that would make him an idiot." Replied Allison.

Missy smiled finally reminded why she liked that girl…why she liked all her girls.

"Go get him tiger!" said Clara with a wink as they all gave her a little push in Farkle's direction.

As she came closer to the tall genius, she noticed how weakening his strong jaw line now looked which made her a little nervous.

 _Why am I nervous…I'm never nervous when I talk to a guy…maybe it's because of our history…or because this one is actually worth it…what am I saying I'm not nervous! It's probably just my breakfast giving me a stomach ache…even If I only ate an apple…stupid Dylan got into my head…_

She had reached him but he still seemed immersed in his book.

"Hey." She quietly said. Was her voice shaking? No, of course not.

Farkle jumped at the small voice and immediately turned around. His eyes widened when he recognized her…it had been a while.

"Oh hi Missy!" he replied with a kind smile.

"Hey Farkle…long time no see." She said trying not to gasp at the sight of his eyes…were they always that breathtaking?

"It has indeed…how have you been?" he asked her.

Missy was surprised…no 'ugh not you' or 'yeah I liked it that way' and not even a grimace…that boy was not the usual type that was clear.

"Good…what about you?" she responded.

"Um…mostly good." He said as a glint of pain flashed in his gorgeous blue eyes.

 _Must be about his ex…Tackle was it?_

"Well that's…mostly great!" she said unsure of what to respond.

That earned her a sincere little laugh out of Farkle which brought heat to Missy's cheeks.

 _Come on girl. Get a grip…this is just a boy…a nerdy….geeky… lame… handsome… breathtaking boy…wow that escalated fast!_

"So what made you decide to talk to me today?" asked Farkle curiously.

If that was any boy, she would have used one of her pickup lines, would have gave him a wink and passed the tips of her fingers on his arm. But this was not any boy…he was different and for once Missy wanted to do this right. So she decided to go with honesty.

"Well to be completely honest I had not recognized you up to like 3 minutes ago…" she said as he laughed again making her less tense.

 _Good he's not making fun of me for that!_

"And also I…I remembered that you're a nice person and I…could really use a nice person right now." She admitted.

Farkle seemed taken back by how sincere she seemed. Wow that was really flattering!

"Wow thank you…" he shyly replied looking at the floor.

 _See he's just another guy blown away by the Missy charm. Time to make my move!_

"And I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime." said Missy with her confidence back.

Farkle opened his mouth unsure of what to say as he cringed a little.

 _Oh no what did I do…everything was going so well, why did I have to blurt this out._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, you probably hate me anyway…" she started blabbering.

"No, no Missy that's not it." He replied touching her shoulder softly with one hand.

Missy felt electrified by his touch…no guy had ever touched her that kindly before, it was always ruff grabs or wandering hands…how could one boy have such a powerful effect on her.

"Then what is it?" she managed to ask. "You must resent me for what happened back in 7th grade."

"No I don't…I'm not one to hold grudges…the past is the past and people change…I know that more than anyone." Farkle answered with a reassuring smile as he let go of her shoulder.

 _Why do I feel so cold now?_

"You seem to have changed too." He pursued.

"I…I like to think I did." answered Missy thoughtful as it was actually the first time she realized it herself.

"You see the thing is…I recently got out of a relationship and I'm not sure if I'm ready to date just yet." He softly explained.

"Oh it's fine." She said a little deceived.

"But…I really enjoyed talking to you so…if you're willing to just hang out as friends…I would really like that." He continued hopeful.

 _How sweet can this guy possibly be? Well maybe it didn't turn out the way I expected but I could use a friend like him._

"Um…yeah sure, that'd be great!" she said smiling.

Farkle had to admit he really liked her smile…she was even more beautiful than in 7th grade but now she seemed real and down to heart. It was nice to see a smile instead of a smirk on that pretty face of hers.

"Great…after school at Topanga's?" he suggested.

"Okay." She said trying to hide her excitement before waving at her new friend and making her way back to her old ones.

 **Don't worry guys. Riarkle coming up in the next chapter. Missy is actually pretty insecure right?**


End file.
